


My Archer

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint Barton/Nick Fury/Phil Coulson (Mentioned), F/F, Natasha is protective of her Archer and her girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbie is confused about why Natasha would suggest Clint for her mission after she made it clear that she's not willing to share his skills with anyone else at SHIELD</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Archer

glancing up from her book, Natasha raised an eye brow at her girlfriend “What are you talking about Bobbie?” She tilted her head to her left side, smirking to herself when she saw the other women holding up the mission file that Nick had probably passed on to her.

    “You do not get to do this,” Bobbie protested, a hint of annoyance in her voice “you do not get to tell me that Clint is your team mate and not mine, and then suggest i take him on a mission. that’s just so…urge, Natasha no.”

     “You made a big huff about not being able to take him,” putting her book down on her lap, Natasha smirked “would you rather i suggest that creepy Ward kid for you to take?” Seeing the twitch in Bobbie’s eye that her comment had caused, Natasha gave her a triumphant smile “i’m giving him to you on loan. i expect him back in one piece.” with that said, she picked her book up again and leaned back in her spot to continue the reading she had been doing before Bobbie had so rudely interrupted her.

    “oh we are so not done,” seeing a hand grabbing the top of her book, Natasha raised an eye brow and watched as the other Agent snatched it away from her “You need to make a choice on this Natasha. Either Clint is part of team delta and all yours, or other people get to borrow him for missions.”

    “no one gets to borrow him,” she stated simply, her face going dark as she recalled the last time that someone had ‘borrowed’ her archer, returning him to her full of Bullet holes and bruises “I do not need a repeat of last time, especially the worried Boyfriend Fury part. it was horrifying”

    “then why did you suggest him for my mission?” With a quirk of her lips, Natasha sat up in her spot so that she could look up at Bobbie a bit better “If he’s your archer…”

    “He is,” she said calmly, wanting everyone to be assured that Clint was definitely her archer when it came to her. At home he was Nick and Phil’s, but when it came to missions and training, he was Natasha’s and no one else. “But you actually care about him. you’re friends, so i know that you two will watch each others back. if you take another sniper i can’t be assured they’ll get you home unharmed. If i let you take Clint though, i know you two would rather die than let the other get injured. it may end with a few bruises like our own missions, but it means you’ll fight tooth and nail to make sure the other one doesn’t get hurt. i need that when it comes to you two.

     Seeing the other Agent attempting to process what she had just said, Natasha relaxed back into her spot and waited, enjoying the thought of all of the ways in which Bobbie could respond. “you are…the most confusing human being alive.”

    “i’m sure that’s part of why i’m so good at my job.” Holding her hand up, Natasha did a quick check of her nails before feeling the other women grab a fist full of her shirt and pull her to her feet “are you going to punch me? or kiss me?”

     “which would you prefer?”

   “a little of both?” She smirked, watching as Bobbie copied the look on her face and wrapping her arms around her waist when she slammed their lips together in a rough kiss. Clint and Bobbie were definitely going to have to watch each others back’s on this mission, because Natasha wasn’t going to be a happy Spy if her best friend or girlfriend came back with more than minimal damage to them. 


End file.
